


Learning to be Zen

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Hanzo x Mei One-Shots! [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: It was the first day of summer, and such a nice day was not about to wasted sitting inside. Not on Mei’s watch.





	Learning to be Zen

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a tumblr story I am bringing over here that I did for Mei x Hanzo week 2018 so I hope you enjoy it!

The cool gentle summer breeze blew across the area, as it tapped on the wind chimes hanging by their front door. It was the first day of summer, and such a nice day was not about to wasted sitting inside. Not on Mei’s watch! With a bit of persuasion and puppy eyes, she convinced Hanzo to accompany her to the park to enjoy the weather. Much to his chagrin, he couldn’t have been more pensive. It was one of the curses of being an assassin…

“Hanzo, come lay with me.” She encouraged while patting a spot on the grass why she was resting.

“Why?” he asked bluntly.

“Because, I want you to relax and enjoy the nice weather me?”

He folded his arms. “I am relaxed.”

She pouted. “No I know that look, you’re  _waiting_. Waiting for someone to attack at any given moment.”

He was rather proud of how well she knew him, but he kept his stern assurance. “We can never be too careful.”

“Oh you are such a worrywart! There’s no one around except for us.”

“All the more reason we could be a target.”

_“Hanzo…”_

_“Mei…”_

She crossed her arms in defeat. “You know Zenyatta once told me, that _relaxation enhances hearing_. The more you relax, the better you’ll hear the enemy coming.”

He raised a brow. “Is that so?”

She smiled.“Mhmmm~. You should give it a try.” 

He rolled his eyes, but finally agreed to lay with her on the grass. It was awkward at first he'll readily admit, usually if he’s on the ground it’s because he’s very close to dying. But this? This all felt- _natural_ ,and almost calming.

“So, feeling relaxed yet?”

“I feel weird if anything.”

“You’re overthinking this silly!” She told him.

He was still not convinced that this was relaxing. “So you actually feel relaxed just by laying here Mei?” 

“Why yes, I do Hanzo.”

“Hm.”

She giggled as she nuzzled closer to the older Shimada. “Just close your eyes, and forget about every single thing that’s making you tense right now.” She hummed.

Reluctantly, he did as she suggested and closed his eyes. Once he started abandoning the ideas of surprise attacks, life threatening situations, and combat in general, he started to hear the sounds of the park around him:

_The new born birds in the trees. The leaves rustling against the wind, and the cicadas crying. Such an interesting symphony of sounds, it was in fact peaceful._

Mei smiled as she listened to the now soothing rhythms of her boyfriend’s rising and falling burly chest. It was about time he had some R&R. “Feeling better?”

He sighed in content. “You were right. This is rather relaxing…” 

 

The couple at peace with enjoying the summer's day at the park. It was a pleasant surprise for Hanzo, maybe there was something to this whole _"relaxation"_ that Mei was talking about...

 

“SENSEI!! LUCIO!!! BABY SQUIRRELS!”

 

_That of course was the lovely sounds of Hanzo's brother Genji shouting. So much that it scared the near by birds and brought their calm and quiet day to a halt._

_“_ _And now it’s over…”_


End file.
